Random Crazyness
by Zach Fox of Darkness
Summary: Nothing much happens around here, mainly because I'm lazy. ALERT: I own nothing and nobody in here. Also, sometimes I type in Japanese, and there are many issues.
1. Chapter 1: Lasers

ShadowFoxOfDarkness: Finally! I have a universe of my own!

Echo: Own

Echo: own

Echo: own

SFOD: …Best make the most of it.

He claps and suddenly a giant castle appears before him

SFOD: Now time for some people.

He claps again and Link, Ganondorf, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Goku, Gohan, Metaknight, Marth, and Roy suddenly appear out of nowhere and land in a jumbled heap.

All: What. The. Huckleberries.

SFOD: You are now all different from the way you once were. You now have improved speed, strength, and… other strengths. I am now going to pick out my favorite characters, for they will receive special treatment.

Link: Didn't you already pick out your favorites.

SFOD: No, these are the people I like, and I will add more of you. First pick, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: In yo face ya mama's boy Link!

SFOD: Next is Link.

Link: PWNED.

Ganondorf: Shut it.

SFOD: Kirby.

Kirby: Hey, I can speak English!

Link: Hey! I can speak English too!

Ganondorf: Great observation Link.

SFOD: Gohan.

Goku: Give me yo-

A swift hand of Gohan clamped over his fathers mouth, knowing that that was a start for a spirit bomb.

SFOD: Thank you. That is all.

Non-favs: Aww, man.

Ceiling voice: Please gear up and get ready for the battle.

Link: What battle?

SFOD: Laser tag you moron! Favs vs. Non-favs.

Link: Um, that is 5 against 6.

SFOD: Actually, it is 5 against 7 but they need the extra numbers.

Suddenly, it was dark, with only a few security-like spotlights shining around. They were all holding armor and a laser tag gun.

CV: Start the game!

Link jumped up onto a ledge, climbed it with ease and shot Yoshi right in the helmet for 500 points. Ganondorf shot the center of Goku's gun disabling it. 300 points. Metaknight shot SFOD in the chest, but he dodged nimbly.

Metaknight: Hax.

Three hours had passed and then.

CV: Winner is favs, with 37,895,030,050 to 36,999,000,750

SFOD: I'm soooo tired.

There was a loud thud as he passed out, although he was not the first to pass out. In fact, the game only ended when all the other team passed out, then all of the favs passed out.

But this was only the beginning of an evil reign of terror, for soon there would be plot.

Reviews please, oh and also check out Woozl The King of Dreamers, that's also me, just in another universe.


	2. Chapter 2: TV

It was another boring lazy day, when suddenly Shadow Fox decided something.

SF: I'm hungry.

…Well that was shit. Let's try again. It was another boring lazy day, when suddenly Shadow Fox decide something.

SF: I'm sick of being called SF. Time to tell you my real name.

Link: continues just laying on the couch lazily.

SF: My real name is…

Link: Shut up! TV! TV!

Zach: It's Zach. Holy crap COPS is on!

Link: Holy crap! What channel.

Zach: 45 quickly!

Link struggles.

Link: No! I can't reach the remote!

Zach stretches and just barely touches it.

Zach: So. Close. Can't. Continue. In. Incomplete. Sentences. GACK!

THUMP. Zach fell off the couch, but he got the remote.

Five minutes later.

Both Zach and Link: Hahahahah! He's so drunk off his ass its funny.

TV: I never did what was with that beer. Wasn't me officer, it was the one-armed man!

Zach: Hah! This gets better by the minute.

Three hours later.

Zach: Wow, COPS is still on?

Link: Yup, it's their annual winter "Ho ho ho special"

Zach: I think that's the best name ever.

CV: Man this is boring; don't you guys ever do anything?

Zach: No!

Suddenly, the TV explodes.

Both: NO!

CV: Sorry, but now you have to go on an adventure to get a new TV.

…

…

…

…

Both: Screw that, Best Buy is only three blocks away.

CV: I quit. Hire me again when something happens.


	3. Chapter 3 Closet and Couch

Time, 3:00 AM, Location, the Mansion

Zach: wander into Links room.

Zach: cackle

A devious grin went on his face, and then he planned. He was planning how this circumstance could help him get back at Link. He set his trap, then scurried off to his room.

6 hours later

Link: Ah, good morning! Time to OH GAWD THE PAIN!

Link now was upside-own, in an animal net. Now was time for the real evil of Zach's plan.

Zelda: Oh Liiiink! Come downstairs, I really want to show you something! IF you don't come down soon, I'm going to leave the castle.

Link: Damn you Zach! Damn you to hell!

Downstairs at breakfast…

Zach: Okay, now don't actually leave. Just hide in a closet.

Zelda: Hmph! I've never once hid in a closet and I never will.

Zach: These pictures and that video talk a different talk.

Zelda: How did you get those?

Zach: Get in the damn closet, woman.

Newly in the closet, Zelda realized just how freaking big this closet was.

Zelda: Holy crap, this closet is even bigger than the –

CV: COPYWRITED!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Zelda: …Is that a new ceiling voice

From outside

Zach: Shut up woman, Link's here.

Link: STELLAAAAAA! I mean, ZELDAAAAA!

Mysterious Stranger: We shall fight to the death over her.

Link: WTF is she n00b?

MS: Them's fightin' words.

The MS draws his sword and charges at Link. Link side stepped and kneed him in the crouch making him fall to the floor, dead.

Zach: How did that kill him?

Link: No man could survive.

Zach's thoughts: That's how I always finish them in DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 2. I thought only I knew how that worked.

Zach: Who did you kill?

Link: Aw, man. Just Metaknight.

Zach: Well that sucks, in fact, your princess is in another dungeon. A dungeon called a closet. Over to your left. That's your right. That's a wall. Turn the doorknob. Open the door. Go inside.

Zelda: Link!

Link: Zelda!

Zach: Steven!

Donkey: DONKEY!

Donkey: Where am I?

Zach: Welcome to my world, and guess what, you're not one of the favs. Sorry, but you're not that cool

Steven Hawking: Where the hell am I?

Zach: Welcome to my world, and guess what, you're not one of the favs. Sorry, but you're not that cool

Steven Hawking: You abuse the poor copy and paste buttons. You are a cruel man.

Copy: Yeah!

Paste: I've been touched everywhere! EVERYWHERE!

Zach: Yeah, you guys aren't in the story right now. Cut back to Link cameraman.

Dave: My name's Dave!

Zach: Sweet! You have a name! I'm upgrading you to favorite status. Now cut to Link.

CV: No way bitches! That stuffs rated M because they're having fun!

Zach: You know what. I liked the old ceiling voice. You're fired and the old ceiling voice is hired.

CV: Yay! I'm back! Now what is there to announce.

Zach: Announce to Link that COPS is on so we can get him out of the closet. Literally.

CV: Link, COPS is on showing more skanks and hoes than ever.

Link: Oh gawd so many hoes.

Link, excited by the news, forgot that he had no clothes on.

CV: Later that day, after we burned the old couch down, we bought a new couch. Which is so freaking awesome.


	4. Chapter 4: Japanimation

Zach: 世界は私の物である。

リンク: いいえ!

Zach: 考えることを望むか。

巨大な球体は全洗脳地球、すべての洗脳をを特性ではない人覆う。

Zach: このエピソードは少しだけ意味をので私日本語の意志のポスト・イット成している! 誰も美の私の驚くばかりの仕事を解読できない。 今度はそれは世界がいかに作成された、そしていかにの入る私の時間あることおよび著者の力が何でもより他に強力であるか長く詳しい物語にである。

リンク: いいえ!

Zach: 昔々、世界はどうかして作成された。 それからデーブと名前を挙げられたこの人は原料を作った来た。 それからこの人スティーブはデーブを殺し、次に笑った。 スティーブはしかし吸った、従って彼は普及した確信によって殺された。 普及した確信は余りに悪くなかったが、一方では彼は死んだ。 その後で、デーブは生命にどういうわけか戻された。 しかし今回、彼は長所のために働いた。 長所はひどい主任であり、従ってデーブは彼を殺し、チョコレートミルクを国連によって破壊されたタコスのナチに与える。

猿: 私はあなたのバナナを食べることを望む!

Zach: 国連は殺す創造性を発明し、驚くばかりの力を使用した。 突然、ジョーは生命に持って来られ、国連を殺す彼の驚くばかりの力を使用した。


End file.
